The Scene
by Lilia0
Summary: ItaNaru. It's another rape scene, BUT! At the bottom it a summary of the story that this thing is from. I'm never going to write the story, so I give it to you people. Anyways, please enjoy and such stuff.


The Scene

By Lilia0

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. If I owned it, it would be gay all the way.

Warning: Rape and angsty stuff. ItaNaru is the pairing.

Enjoy.

Naruto ran past tree after tree, his breath coming in quick gasps. 'Oh no!' Naruto thought as he tripped.

Naruto got up to run, but froze when he heard a familiar, cold voice, "Now, now, Naru-chan. Don't you realize that running from me is pointless? I'll catch you, no matter how far you go."

The blonde's eyes widened, in fear as he turned around to see none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"I-Itachi, please, l-leave me alone." Naruto said in a near whisper while tears threatened to fall.

"Now why would I do that?" Itachi mused, disappearing then reappearing behind Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulders to restrain and prevent him from running again.

Naruto squirmed in his grasp helplessly, but froze when he felt breathing against his neck.

Itachi wrapped his arms loosely around Naruto's neck so his elbows lay on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto whimpered softly as tears began to slowly stream down his cheeks like little raindrops.

"Naru-chan, must you look so cute right now? You're causing me to lose control." Itachi breathed huskily.

Naruto gasped silently, and his eyes widened as he felt himself being pushed to the ground. Before he truly fell down, however, Itachi spun the blonde around to face him. Now Naruto lay pinned on the ground by a smirking Itachi with a strange glint in his eye. Naruto whimpered softly, and looked wide-eyed at Itachi when he felt a hand sliver up inside his shirt.

"S-stop!" Naruto whimpers, his tears now falling a bit faster.

"I don't think so, Naru-chan. You made me lose control with your cuteness, and now…you're mine." Itachi spoke before ripping Naruto's shirt off in a single move.

Itachi ran his hands up Naruto's skin, but paused when Naruto tried to push him away. His eyes narrowed angrily, and tore off part of Naruto's discarded shirt and tied the blonde's hands together tightly, "Don't try to stop me, for it's inevitable now."

Naruto froze as he heard the venom in the voice, and also knew what he was talking about. His eyes widened when he felt hands tug his pants and boxers off.

(AN: Of course his shoes and socks were taken off too. Lolz.)

Itachi smirked at his blonde's fear. Yes, his blonde.

Naruto cried out in protest when he felt Itachi brush up against his member.

"Oh? Do you not like that?" Itachi smirked as he brushed up against it again, causing Naruto to gasp and then squirm under him; Itachi stilled the blonde.

"P-please, stop." Naruto sobbed helplessly.

"I think not." Itachi smirked before attacking Naruto's neck. Te blonde tried to wriggle around, to squirm out of Itachi's grasp, but let out a moan of pain when Itachi bit down on his tan neck, and then sucked on it gently.

Itachi began pumping Naruto's member, and enjoyed the sounds of Naruto's restrained pleasure.

"Ahhh! Wahaaaaa! (He's crying.) Please stop!" Naruto tried to sit up, but was pushed down again by a fierce hand.

"Don't you want me to be gentle? I could make this very painful for you." Itachi growled, looking at the teary blue eyes.

Naruto whimpered in fear as he saw that the Sharingan had been activated, but then flickered back to a coal black with a glint of lust.

Itachi began to pump the blonde's member a little faster, and Naruto let out a moan of discomfort and resistant pleasure. Naruto hips bucked slightly, and he closed his eyes tightly ad he came.

(AN: Itachi moved slightly out of the way so it wouldn't hit his clothes. Yes, he still has his danged clothes on!)

Itachi lowered his head and licked Naruto tip to get the excess cum.

Naruto tried to kick Itachi, but Itachi used one of his hands to hold the leg down. He smirked as he moved his head back towards the blonde's.

Naruto sobbed freely as he knew what was to come; Itachi undressed himself while still holding Naruto down. Once finished undressing himself, Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear, "You are mine."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he realized that Itachi was about to truly rape him.

Itachi positioned himself at Naruto's entrance before slowly entering the blonde's virgin anus.

Naruto cried out in horrendous pain as he felt Itachi enter him, "Stop, please, s-stop!" Naruto cried out, but it was of no use.

Itachi slowly began to thrust into the crying blonde, but then went harder. He slammed into Naruto over and over, enjoying Naruto's cries of pain immensely.

Itachi thrusted faster as he felt he was on the verge of cumming after a while.

Naruto cries of pain were in vain as he screamed out one last time before he felt Itachi release inside of him.

Itachi pulled out slowly, a low **pop** was heard when Itachi's tip came out. Blood and cum trailed out of Naruto's entrance after Itachi had pulled out.

"You fulfilled your purpose…my little kitsune." Itachi spoke before gently kissing Naruto's lips.

Naruto's face was streaked with tears, and once he couldn't cry any more tears, he began to sob silently. Once he felt lips upon his own, he submitted to it with a broken heart.

Itachi invaded Naruto's orifice hungrily, and even though his kitsune wasn't responding, he still enjoyed it.

Itachi lifted himself off of Naruto, and got dressed.

Naruto stayed laying there, his will to escape gone after his horrible experience.

After Itachi finished dressing, he untied the blonde's hands, and dressed him.

Itachi felt the slightest pang of guilt as he saw the once bright and full of life eyes had dulled to a grayish blue; they looked lifeless. He picked the blonde up bridal style, and kissed Naruto's lips gently again, "Now, to our marriage ceremony. Naru-chan, I know you can hear me…you'll never be able to run away from your life. I'll always be there, whether you wish for me to be or not. Just remember, no matter what I may do to you, I'll always love you."

Naruto closed his eyes, and felt himself drift off into a deadened slumber; he accepted his fate as Itachi's bride.

(Waaaaa! So sad! Oh well…so Itachi raped Naruto, and Naruto finally accepted that he had to be Itachi's bride. The he fell asleep, HE DID NOT DIE!!! So sad, yet, so intriguing.) Ja Ne!

Okay, I shall now tell you what the heck Itachi was talking about. **Also, if anyone wishes to write this story, I give full permission; just notify me so I can read it!**^_^

Itachi and Naruto had to get married because of some ancient contract thing. Naruto refused, but had no say in it because he's an orphan. He tries to run away, Itachi chases him, and you know what happens. Later on, after he wakes up, Naruto's scared of Itachi, and Itachi tries to make him not be scared, but he keeps getting mad at Naruto because the danged blonde doesn't know how to stay out of trouble! On top of that, Naruto ends of being pregnant because of Itachi, and now Itachi is a soon to be father. It's a little boy, NOT a girl. When Sasuke finds out, at first he's pissed off because he loves Naruto too, but then finally accepts it, and helps out with the baby. He forgives Itachi after a very long apology and explanation about the killing of the clan. The baby is born, and a happy ending! (Oh yeah, Naruto fogives Itachi sometime when they find out he's pregnant.)


End file.
